stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
2365
Events * Hrithrarr and L'Beth are married aboard the . (Eighth Fleet RPG) * The is launched under Captain Simpson Keller. (Times of the HG Wells:The Point is Probably Moot) *'On Deep Space Three:' ** After decades of isolation, contact is reestablished between the United Federation of Planets and the First Federation. An infiltration specialist named Betty attempts to ascertain the meaning behind the increase in shipping traffic at Deep Space Three through the strategic placement of monitoring devices. When her cover persona of a 9 year old Terran female is compromised, she falls back to the backup plan of demanding the immediate surrender of Deep Space Three, backed up by four starships. After a weeklong standoff, the matter is peacefully resolved by Deep Space Three Station Commander Captain Montaine Buchanan and the First Federation Task Force Commander Gasin Vestrock. The four First Federation ships are escorted back over the border by Starfleet Task Force 42. (Star Trek: Outpost) ** As a result of the incident with the First Federation, Starfleet orders the permanent reassignment of the to Deep Space Three, over the protests of Captains Russell Steele and Buchanan. (Star Trek: Outpost) ** Starfleet, in response to the incursion and subsequent blockade of Deep Space 3 by the First Federation, orders the withdrawal of the 214th Construction Battalion back to Starbase 512 prior to completion of repairs to the station. Starfleet hoped it would help ease tensions between the two powers. ** Starfleet orders an investigation into Captain Montaine Buchanan's performance as commanding officer of Deep Space Three. The outcome will determine whether he will be allowed to remain in command or be relieved of duty and replaced. The investigating officer is Captain Taldeen of the Starfleet Judge Advocate General's office. (Star Trek: Outpost). ** Captain Taldeen completes his investigation into Captain Montaine Buchanan's performance as Commanding Officer of Deep Space Three. His reported stated that the Captain's management of the station did not warrant relief for cause, and that he should retain command until retirement or scheduled reassignment. (Star Trek: Outpost Episode 77: Where angels fear to tread). ** After a 76 years long absence, the crew of the reemerge through a tear in space. Among the survivors are Captain Richard Sheridan and First officer Lieutenant Commander Samuel Kyle, grandfather of first officer Owen Kyle. (Star Trek: Outpost). ** The senior staff of Deep Space 3 stage an "intervention" with the station commander Captain Montaine Buchanan to demand an explanation with regards to the recent changes in his behavior. (Star Trek: Outpost: "Illusion of Life") ** Starfleet Command announced it had begun the process of decommissioning the starship . A number of ships of differing classes were offered as a replacement. (Star Trek: Outpost) ** The entity known as "Skelerune" arrived at Deep Space 3 just as a structural failure and decompression occurred. He rescued multiple crewmembers including station Engineer Jack Graves from certain death. Initially presenting himself as a benevolent being, his offer to assist with major repairs and upgrades to the station were met with skepticism from a majority of the senior staff, the lone exception being Chief engineer Lieutenant commander Jennifer Forrestal. His malevolent and self-serving nature revealed itself later. Skelerune was briefly detained by another of his species named Argenthesus before escaping. His current whereabouts: unknown. ;February * 16 February: Due to a temporal interphase, Porthos ends up here from 2153 and meets Spot. ( : The Continuing Adventures of Porthos - The Future Cat) Births ;December * 18 December: Anise Shelaas is born on Trill. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) Deaths * engineer Lieutenant Simone Darville is killed when an Esscherite computer storing the consciousness of an individual named Yortell invades and occupies her mind. The process later overwhelms and destroys her body. (Star Trek: Outpost) * Deragon, an artifact smuggler, was murdered in a Volange city bar on planet Quin near the Miragosa Nebula by agent Yammanu Lancer. Deragon had data in his ship's computer regarding the location of the Mahr fleet that invaded Kalimor. He was also a carrier of the Mahr virus, and about to be become contagious. Rather than risk infecting the entire city, Lancer vaporized him with his phaser. (Star Trek: Outpost) * Fist, the last of Mahr who invaded the Federation colony world of Kalimor, is murdered by Federation citizen Mel Hermanson after a 25 year quest for vengeance. Fist was already in the final stages of a viral infection that had forced the other Mahr from their homeworld. (Star Trek: Outpost) * Deep Space 3 Engineer Jack Graves suffers a cerebal infarction. After lingering for several days, his life support is terminated on the orders of Station Commander Captain Montaine Buchanan (Star Trek: Outpost Episode 75: Eight Bells) * Rogue Section 31 agent Mith is murdered in the city of Dannath on the Planet Uguard by former agent Yammanu Lancer after her plot to murder the Ferengi Vodic and assume control of his criminal organization on behalf of The Core is thwarted by Deep Space Three security chief Lieutenant Nathaniel Farmer. (Star Trek: Outpost) * The Ferengi Yov is murdered by the renegade Klingon Jenneth in the city of Dannath on the Planet Uguard after the conspiracy he was a part of is exposed and neutralized. (Star Trek: Outpost) Assignments and promotions * Matthew Donahugh graduates from Starfleet Academy and enters Starfleet Medical Academy. ( ) * Renova Exler is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and is appointed commanding officer of the by Deep Space Three Station Commander Captain Montaine Buchanan. (Star Trek: Outpost) * Jennifer Forrestal is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. (Star Trek: Outpost) * Lieutenant Holt reports for duty onboard the starship , replacing Lieutenant Karen Denali. (Star Trek: Outpost: "Secrets Kept") * Owen Kyle is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, and appointed First officer of the by Deep Space 3 Station Commander Captain Montaine Buchanan. (Star Trek: Outpost) * Akellen Macet is promoted to Gul and takes command of CUW Trager. ( ) * Vanessa Yates posted on the as a science officer and promoted to the rank of Ensign.(Star Trek Crusader) * The two Ferengi brothers, Vurk and Tirgil are appointed to the position of diplomatic envoys between the First Federation, and the United Federation of Planets. The appointment was made with the concurrence of First Federation Gasin Vestrock, and Deep Space 3 Station Commander Captain Montaine Buchanan. (Star Trek: Outpost) Category:Timeline